


Blind love

by AnimeBooks_684



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blind Nico, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: Family and friends of Newlyweds will and Nico think back on their friendship and there relationship. Firstly Will's brother Lee remembers a very sweet Valentine.





	

Lee Fletcher sat at a table on the edge of the Dance Floor watching his family. The newest member currently was dancing with his younger half-sister Kayla. He took a sip of his drink and smile.

"Penny for your thoughts Lee?" Lee turned and smiled at his younger brother Will. "Just reminiscing." He said. 

"Reminiscing about what?" Will asked as he took a seat next to his brother. Lee glanced at will out of the corner of his eye as he said. "The first time a 6 year old you told me about the new kid in school." He smiled as he thought back on it.

(Flashback)

Lee was standing at the corner of happy and healthy, yeah they're town was strange, actually letting a grade-school kid pick the name of the new Street in town. Waiting for the school bus to drop off his little brother. 

When the bus finally got there and his little brother had exited the yellow monstrosity Lee knew there was something wrong immediately. Lee crouch down in front of his little brother and gently smooth back the blonde locks that the little cherub had inherited from their father.

"Will bud, what's wrong?" Will look up to his brother with sad watery eyes. 

" th—There's A new s— student in Miss Hestia's class."

"And why is that a bad thing buddy?" Lee asked, "I would think you would be all about making a new friend."

" t—Tomorrow's are val—Valentine's Day party, and— and I don't have a Valentine for him." Will sob.

 

Lee gently padded the top of Wills head. "It's okay, I'm pretty sure we have some more Valentine's at home, we will fill one out when we get there and stick it in your bag for tomorrow."

Will rubbed his eyes. "Bu—but he can't—can't see a normal—normal Valentine. He's b—b—blind."

'Oh I see now.' Lee thought, will has always been very sensitive to those around him and that would make his little brother sad.

Lee stood up from his crouch. "Come on little one, how about I call Mitchell to come over, will get a snack and work on this together? Hmm?" 

Will instantly stop crying as he grabbed his older brother's hand. "Can Mitchell bring over some of those blueberry muffins?"

Lee smiled as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "We'll see."


End file.
